Live Bait
"Live Bait" is the sixth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It will air on November 17, 2013 at 9/8c on AMC.The Walking Dead: Live Bait Plot Synopsis In a flashback, the Governor flees the scene of his killing spree, along with his two most trusted henchmen; Martinez and Shumpert. They later set up camp at the military outpost where they ambushed the guard weeks earlier, The governor is sitting in front of a campfire, when a female walker approaches him. She falls into the fire, and proceeds to crawl towards him, whereby Martinez shoots her in the head. The following morning, he and Shumpert decide to abandon the Governor. The latter then decides to go back to Woodury and set it ablaze, as it is now of no use. After several months of fending for himself, he comes across a house where he seems to envision his daughter, Penny, in the window, and upon investigating, he finds a family with a daughter named Megan Chalmers. They, at first, warily hold him at gunpoint, but then they indulgently assist him and welcome him into their home. Other Cast Co-Stars *Travis Love as Shumpert. *Danny Vinson as David Chalmers. *Daniel Thomas May as Allen. Uncredited *Ellie Decker & Lauren Henneberg as Walkers. *Unknown as Bill Jenkins. Deaths *Bill Jenkins'' (Zombified)'' *David Chalmers Trivia *First appearance of Lilly Chalmers. *First appearance of Tara Chalmers. *First appearance of Megan Chalmers . *First (and last) appearance of David Chalmers. *Last appearance of Karen. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Allen. (Corpse) *The working title for this episode was "Rise". *The name of the episode refers to Philip's actions throughout the episode: **He idly sits on the log at the camp on the night after massacring his army, waiting for the walker to bite him. **He makes no effort to dodge the walker he passes by in the town, and finally decides to lay down in the street to die. **He finds a walker inside of one of the apartments who seemed to have either been thrown or fallen out of his wheel chair, and subsequently landed in the nearby bathtub. The walker's legs and face had been torn off. ***This walker was dubbed the "Bath Salts Walker" on Talking Dead's In Memoriam, and is a direct reference to the Bath Salts incident onMay,26th, 2012. **He willingly risks his life to get oxygen tanks for Don, only for it to be in vain. ***The walkers inside of the nursing home that were strapped to tables and left in their wheelchairs, based on the positions they were in, seemed to have been left behind as a distraction. **Philip finally ends up in an abandoned pit, fighting off walkers to protect Megan. ***These pits bear resemblance to Woodbury's Walker Pits. *This episode reintroduces Martinez and Shumpert after being absent since "Welcome to the Tombs". *David Morrissey is listed in the opening sequence for the first time Season 4, since being removed from the last five episodes. *This is the last appearance of Woodbury. *The song included in the episode is The Last Pale Light in The West by Ben Nichols. *This is the sixth episode that a majority of the cast does not appear, the first being "18 Miles Out", the second being "Walk With Me", the third being "Clear", the fourth being "Prey". and the fifth being "Indifference". **This is the third consequetive episode that Emily Kinney has been absent. **This is the second episode in the entire series that Andrew Lincoln has been absent, the first being "Walk With Me" . **This is the first episode in Season 4 in which Brighton Sharbino does not appear. **This is the first episode since "Sick" where Danai Gurira has been absent. **This is the first episode in Season 4 in which The Prison does not appear. Videos Sneak Peek(s) Promo(s) References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series